


Not a kiss

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Only it's not just that, kissing to save their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: When Jaime and Brienne, journalists snooping on a gang, are about to be caught, he jumps to drastic action to save their lives.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Not a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> More smut ;)  
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this one too!

“They’re coming this way,” Brienne hissed, her heartbeat picking up at the fast approaching footsteps. “Just a few feet away, around the corner. Any time--”

“Quiet!” Jaime clamped his palm to her mouth, his anxious eyes frantically scanning the dark alley for some place to take cover.

“We’ve gotta get out of here.” She wriggled free of his grasp and tried to slip away, but he pulled her back.

“Jaime--”

“Looks like they’re almost on to us,” he whispered, holding her arm in an iron-grip. “We won’t be able to outrun them. We’ll get caught.”

Brienne couldn’t disagree. A successful career of journalism came with a price, after countless instances of such precarious snooping, their luck finally running out. It was just a matter of time. The sound was getting closer. Any second now. But there had to be some way out of this sticky mess. They couldn’t just be sitting ducks, waiting to be captured and--

Without warning, she found herself being dragged along to a side. Her back hitting the wall, Jaime’s body pressed into hers, his mouth claiming hers in a full and passionate kiss. Stunned and surprised, her first thought was to shove him away and demand an explanation for this, but she soon found herself getting carried away with him, her pulse erratically rising when his lips began to move against hers in a slow rhythm, blazing and sensuous. 

_Fuck, this is real. Yet, it isn’t._

Every woman’s dream kiss, this was turning out to be, and a fragment of her wild fantasy, and she closed her eyes, allowing him to do as he pleased, her mind wafting off again to the numerous sleepless nights and the wet dreams she’d been having of him.

“Hey, you two,” shouted a coarse male voice to her left. “Come out here with your hands in the air and your faces for us to see.”

Keen to avoid further trouble, Brienne was about to do as ordered, but Jaime pinned her tighter to the cold surface behind her, pretending to take no note of the warning. He deepened the kiss, and she forgot all about the danger they were in the midst of, swelling in delight at the feel of him. His hands wandered to her waist to un-tuck her shirt, his muscled arms holding her in place. His hard chest pushed into her soft breasts and his crotch met hers, sending all sorts of pleasurable signals to every nerve ending she possessed.

“Oye,” the angry voice tried to intimidate them again, a jarring intrusion to this time-stopping moment she was reluctant to put an end to. “Come out of the dark or I’ll shoot.”

At this second threat, Jaime backed away, leaving her heaving and panting and incredibly horny. “Sorry,” he sheepishly apologized, raising his hands and moving into the patch of light thrown by the lone street lamp. “My girlfriend and I--” he paused, beckoning to Brienne to reveal herself “--had a sudden urge and we just couldn’t keep our hands off each other.”

The stranger studied him, then looked at her, taking in her disheveled clothes, her lips, which she could gather, were swollen and ably kissed. “No one but a pair of lovers out for a quick fuck,” he called out to his companions who were beginning to join him one by one.

A tall authoritative figure who appeared to be the boss, shooed them away. “Out, you two. Find someplace else to continue your business.”

Glad to be alive and in one piece, they fled from there, but once out of the earshot of the gang, something far more worrisome than the danger they had been through, began to nag her.

“What the hell was that?” she confronted him when they entered their building premises.

Not perturbed like she was and not even the slightest bit affected, he was a picture of his usual smugness and cool. “What?”

“You quite well know what,” she said, irked by his indifference. “Why did you kiss me like that?”

“That wasn’t a kiss,” he quickly pointed out, hurrying inside when the lift opened with a ping. “I was just saving our lives.”

Of course, that was what it was. Turning away, Brienne bit her lip, disappointment sinking down her chest. If she had inadvertently drawn more out of it and jumped into a romantic conclusion, that was her fault. Jaime would never look at her like that, let alone kiss her like that. When they got out on their floor and entered their flat, she wanted to immediately retreat into her room, craving a hot bath and a peaceful night’s sleep.

“Good night, Jaime.” Without waiting for an answer, she rushed inside and slammed the door shut.

_That wasn’t a kiss…_

Making it straight to the bath, she ran the tap to fill the tub, pouring some of her favourite lavender scented bubble bath into it.

_He was just saving our lives… just being professional...  
_

She slipped out of her sweaty clothes, and wrapping a towel around herself, began pacing the room, her mind refusing to let go of the past few minutes. Running the edge of her thumb along her lips, she stopped in front of the mirror. Puffy and slightly red, they still bore the effect of _him._ If there ever was a definition of _well-kissed_ , she was it.

_And this means nothing at all to me._

After a bath and glass of wine, she would retire to bed, and tomorrow, it would all be gone out of her head. As if it had never happened. 

Minutes passed, and just when she thought it was time and was about to go and check on the water, a loud pounding on the door broke into her solitude and silence.

“Not now,” she called, not in the mood to have a conversation. “I’m tired and--”

“It has to be now,” came his reply, urgent and desperate. “Open the door, wench.”

Stubborn, she stayed put. “I won’t.”

“Then I’m going to keep standing here until you let me in. All night, if need be.” 

After that, he said nothing, and trying to pretend he wasn’t there, she went about her business, shutting down the water, taking out a cozy pair of pajamas to wear to bed, tossing her used clothes into the laundry bin.

She was about to go in and settle down to a good soak, but curiosity got the better of her and she ended up opening the door just to check if he had lived up to his tall claim.

And there he stood, handsome as ever, his chest thrown open, courtesy his bathrobe, the deliciously golden patch of hair dusting it, inviting her gaze, enticing her, reawakening in her, the ache she’d been left nursing after that brief moment of his fake passion.

“We need to talk,” he said, entering without an invitation and kicking the door shut.

Suddenly aware that she was draped only in a towel, she felt her neck burst into flames. “You need to leave.”

He stood firmly against the door. “Not until you hear me out.”

“Fine. Go on,” she conceded, only to have him gone as soon as possible and put an end to this.

He made his way in, and for several uncomfortable seconds, he paced in silence, clenching and relaxing his fist, little beads of perspiration dotting his forehead.

“Yes, it was,” he blurted, out of the blue, suddenly switching directions and approaching her so swiftly, that she found herself cornered to the wall. 

She had to make an effort to keep her voice calm. “What?”

“It bloody well _was_ a kiss, wench.” Leaning in, he brought his lips to hers, hovering over them as if he might devour them any moment. “Something I’d been wanting to do for long. All it took was the one right moment.”

“And what does that mean?” she squeaked, his piercing green eyes, his chiselled jaw, his prickly stubble and mental images of what the friction might do to her delicate skin, driving her crazy and struggling for oxygen.

“It means I want to kiss you again.” His lips brushed hers and she twitched, butterflies in her stomach. “I want to keep kissing you over and over again until your lips are sore and well-kissed.” He let his fingertip ghost them. “Just like they are now.”

“And?” she asked, wanting him to go on, his proposition hitting her where it mattered. She couldn’t believe this was happening. And yet, it was. 

“I want us to be more than friends, Brienne,” he expressed his desire, his voice, husky, his eyes, lust-laden. “I can’t get you out of my head. I want to touch you, to make love to you. Soft and sweet, hard and furious, night after night.” His hand was on her neck, creeping up her cheek and kissing her burning skin. “I want you, wench. I have, for weeks, months… I don’t know for how long, been dreaming about you. And I know you feel the same about me. I can sense it in every bit of you.”

When she looked deep in his eyes, the last dregs of disbelief were cleansed out of her system, and with a trembling smile, she decided to let go and leave all of this to her fate. “What are you waiting for then?” she asked, touching his jaw, his stubble grazing her fingertips. “Another dark night in an alley and a bunch of villains to escape from--”

He crashed into her, kissing her hard, teeth, torturing her soft lips, his tongue, teasing hers before going on to full-on fuck her mouth. It was nothing like what they had engaged in down that dark lane. Heat and wanton need, him, his mouth, his body, his fingers… Oh gods, it was simply too much!

Just when she thought she’d die out of this pleasure, their lips parted company.

She straightened herself, but he dragged her up against him again. “You have no idea what filthy thoughts have been going through my head for days, wench.”

Brienne bit her lower lip and gazed up at him. “I’m pretty sure I can guess, because I’ve been haunted by something similar.”

Hunger, raw and carnal, shone in his eyes when he gripped the back of her neck. “I want you.”

She met his naked gaze with one of hers and a suggestive, “What’s stopping you?”

Taking his hand, she pressed it to her stomach, and then slowly moved it up, tracing the curves of her body until he met her breasts. With a deep, animalistic grunt, he rubbed and squeezed her over the top of the towel, and her nipples stood erect, welcoming him, thirsting for his touch. Arousal coiled low in her belly when he teased the edge of the towel, slow and sexy, his fingers hovering over the knot that separated him from her uninhibited self, poking and prodding it, drawing slow, desperate circles, his fingertips twitching with an itch to get it undone.

“Take it off,” she said, and he complied, letting the length of cloth abandon her. 

Reaching for his waist, she undid the knot on his robe and slid it down his shoulders to let it drop. His gorgeous chest, his firm abs, his magnificent cock… they were all hers, to ogle at, to touch and to kiss.

He slammed her up against the wall again, and got to work, his mouth on hers and his fingers finding their way into her warm core. They attacked each other like a couple of horny teenagers, twisting and grinding, feeling and groping. The thickness of his throbbing erection jammed up hard against her cunt and she angled her hips, wanting him, needing him. 

Little moans escaped her lips as he continued his torture, and when her breaths came faster as his strokes got wilder, more urgent, she slid out of his arms.

“Join me for a bath,” she said, and led him to the shower.

He climbed into the tub first, then pulled her onto his lap, her back to his chest, his arms around her. The ache, low in her belly, was steadily mounting, getting punishing and unbearable as his strong hands worked their way across her chest, scrubbing and stroking her, spiking her need and flooding her core.

Lavender and the remnants of her perfume. Sweat and musk and man. Combined with the steam arising from the hot water and her raging hormones, the effect was heady.

She tilted her face to kiss him, his fingers caressing her breasts and pinching her nipples as his tongue claimed her mouth. The subtle, possessive act was intoxicating, and she felt almost lightheaded as his cock pressed hard against her butt. 

She couldn’t wait for him to rock her world. 

She just couldn’t…

Spinning around, she changed her position, straddling him, then sunk down to take his engorged cock as far as she could. He was thick and hard, and she couldn't hold back a whimper when he stretched her wider, filling every bit of her sodden pussy. Moaning, she shifted her hips, adjusting, accommodating his girth, and he groaned, one hand tightly gripping her hips and the other reaching down to rub her clit.

She began moving, raising her hips and falling back onto him, and he responded with his fingers, timing them to her thrusts.

Her muscles clenched around him as she kept bouncing on his cock. He kissed her, massaging her breasts, his wet mouth tasting and nibbling along her neck, his stubble leaving red patches all over her soft skin. When his hands returned to clamp her sides, urging her to go faster, she ground her hips against him in a circular pattern, working them both into an greater frenzy with every passing move. 

Her breasts jiggled and swayed, and he ducked his head between them, sucking one of her already sensitive nipples into his mouth. Hot wetness enveloped her sensitive skin, and she arched her back, pressing herself to him, a gasp slipping down her lips. His tongue swirling around her nipple, he grazed the hardened peak with his teeth, sending fresh shivers of arousal down through her core. He did the same to her other breast, licking, sucking, swirling, and then kissed his way up to her neck. He stepped up the pressure on her clit, and she whimpered his name, her pleasure nearing its crescendo with his touch, condensing low in her belly. Every muscle in her body tensed, and she tethered on the edge of her orgasm. Her gasps became cries, and she clutched hard at the edges of the tub, trying to ground herself, to stop herself from being swept away by this tornado of bliss. 

She didn’t want this to end yet, but she was already there, unable to hold off any longer.

She rode him hard, the room filling with her cries and the slapping of their flesh, the salty tang of sweat and sex in her nostrils mixed with the sweet scent of her bubble bath, nudging her closer and closer to the edge. 

“Oh fuck, Jaime,” she cried, squeezing her eyes shut, her screams shattering through the bath. 

She could sense her orgasm coming, bursting through her, the tightening that had been building at her core, ripping her body to shreds. She released her hold on the cold ceramic to clutch at his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. She bucked and writhed, her cunt pulsing and contracting around his cock. Wave after wave shuddered through her, tingling from her breasts right down to her curling toes

Her breathing was arrhythmic and laboured, her skin soaked with water and perspiration, her heart racing away at a breakneck pace. 

And when it died down to a satisfying end, she was enveloped by a sense of contentment she’d never felt before.

Jaime began kissing her again, his tongue pushing into her mouth, and she laced her fingers in his hair, pressing closer, her breasts crushed to his chest, his cock still deep inside her. She continued with her thrusts, her hips nudging against his, his head buried, once more, in her breasts, while she tightened her grip in his hair.

When his fingers dug hard into her thigh, his face contorting with pleasure, she knew he was about to come. 

“I love you, Brienne,” he whispered, capturing her mouth in one last kiss, before his cock jerked inside her, the tremors of his explosion sending little ripples of shock-waves through her body. 

She slumped into his arms, her chest rising and falling in perfect synchronization with his as they took their time to calm their breaths. Until tonight, sex had only been sex, never before leaving her floating like this with a sense of fulfillment. With Jaime, she felt complete, like this went far beyond their bodies, like it was the mating of their souls.

And it was.

When she had the strength again, she looked into his eyes, her heart crying out to hear it again. “You love me?”

“I have, for a while now,” he said, his warm eyes and his gentle touch telling her this was no dream. “Why the question, though? I thought that was blatantly obvious in the last few minutes.”

No more questions. “I love you too, Jaime.” 

She kissed him deeply, sending out a mental thanks to the men they were spying on, for without their timely assistance, she might not have stumbled upon this wonderful night for ages.


End file.
